Ahora que estoy aquí
by Honey Maaka
Summary: AU. Ella es una chica tierna. Él es un asesino. Nunca pensaron toparse, nunca pensaron enamorarse y en definitiva, nunca pensaron que todo acabaría así.
1. Paredes vacías

**Mi delirio... tenía demasiada azúcar en la sangre cuando escribí esto, no sé ni que rayos es, pero supongo que tendrá un buen final. Además, me desahogué de ciertas cositas cuando escribí, sin contar que ya estoy en la escuela de nuevo y mi maestra quiere robarnos hasta el alma y arriesgar nuestra vida al 1000 % **

**Disclaimer: Fairy tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Papá Mashima, lo cual agradezco o ya hubiera hecho un chilaquil con el maga/anime.**

* * *

**Ahora que estoy aquí**

La acompañaban por el pasillo crema, se escuchaban las indecisas pisadas de ella y las fuertes pisadas de su acompañante sobre la duela. Pequeña, frágil, llevaba sujetas en los brazos, pegado al pecho, un par de sábanas, un libro y un cepillo de dientes, la cabeza baja y el corazón…

La pelirroja detrás de ella abrió una puerta, girando el pomo dorado muy bien pulido de forma brusca. De entre la penumbra que daba la habitación, se veía a una rubia con la espalda sobre la cama y las piernas sobre la pared dejando que sus cabellos rozaran la percudida alfombra azul que adornaba la habitación. No se percató de la entrada de las dos mujeres pues absorbía de manera impresionante un libro de gruesa portada, cuyo nombre no se distinguía por el paso de los años.

-No deberías leer en la oscuridad Lucy.

La rubia bajo el libro dejando sus párpados cubriendo sus ojos. Rió socarronamente.

-Scarlet… No me importa lo que pienses.

-Como sea, solo lo comenté- La pequeña que venía con ella se sentó en la cama contigua a la de Lucy, dejando sus cosas a un lado. La enfermera pelirroja se cercioró de indicarle dónde estaba su ropa limpia y el baño.- Habitación 14, Lucy Heartphilia y…-Checó una lista de registro que traía en sus manos- ¿Lucy? Ella es tu nueva compañera de cuarto, Levy McGarden.

Lucy giró un poco la cabeza para poder mirarla. Pálida, menuda y débil, tal cual varita de nardo, la vista baja, oculta la cabeza en una mata de pelo azul entre los que apenas resaltaban el carmín de una nariz irritada por el llanto y el oscuro de ojeras de preocupación.

-Llévense bien chicas, no queremos problemas tan pronto.- Scarlet salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás suyo. Lucy aún revisaba visualmente a su nueva compañera de habitación, después de todo, hacía tanto que no tenía una: o morían o se largaban, que en su idioma también significaba morir.

-Con que Mc Garden, ¿No es así? Anda pequeña, quita esa cara que de nada te servirá teniéndola aquí. –Se sentó correctamente en la cama, dejando al descubierto sus brazos con algunos moretones y su delgado, delgado cuerpo que se mantenía con un poco de trabajo.

Levy levantó la cabeza. Seria, apagada.

-No es que quiera ser tu amiga cielito, pero estaremos juntas por un buen tiempo, si acaso mueres tú o yo primero. Pero te advierto que llevo bastante aquí y sigo sin morir.

-¿Eres inmortal acaso?-Cínica, era la palabra que podía definirla en ese momento- Te vanaglorias de no morir aquí… no te preocupes, puede que a este paso-Levantó la cabeza- lo haga antes que tú.

Una sombra pasó por el rostro de la Heartphilia. La gasa con algodón cubierta con una venda blanquísima, violada por un par de gotas carmesí del lado izquierdo.

-¡Oh! Amante de las escarchas brillantes- Resopló y se cruzó de brazos.-Esa Scarlet, siempre me pone del mismo tipo junto a mí. Quiere crearme mala reputación.- Se puso de pie mirando un reloj puesto en el mueble del centro.-Camina niña, no te crees problemas tan pronto, es la hora de la cena y podrías socializar un poco- Hizo comillas en lo último.

Le extendió una mano a la peli azul para llevarla al comedor. Levy la aceptó, extendiendo su brazo. La muñeca derecha, vendada y las venas en las manos bastante amoratadas y pinchadas.

-Pirada, completamente pirada- Dijo Lucy para sí misma.

Salieron al pasillo tomadas de la mano. Una luz brillante alumbraba ahí, puramente artificial porque no tenía ni una sola ventana. Levy lo había notado desde que estuvo en la dirección un momento antes, cuando su madre, con lágrimas en los ojos, la dejó en la _clínica de rehabilitación _para evitar llamarla Manicomio, por el miedo de que realmente estuviera loca o la vergüenza de que sus amigas se enteraran que tenía una hija amante de…

-¿Escarchas brillantes? – Levy caminaba absorta en ese par de palabras que antes le mencionaron.

-Ah, eso. Así lo llamaba la anterior a ti. Está, no, estuvo poco conmigo, realmente era alguien simplona y sin chiste, lánguida- Examinó completamente de nuevo a su compañera- nada que ver conmigo. Al menos a ti te gusta leer… ¿Neruda? Algo así noté hace un rato.

-Un regalo-Una lágrima se deslizó con gracia por su rostro- No me gusta al mil la poesía, pero me acomodo a lo que sea.

-Te entiendo, que he leído a Ana Frank más de veinte veces, ya no siento absolutamente nada cuando muere.

Se sonrieron débilmente al entrar a una amplia habitación con un largo comedor y un reloj en la pared. Una chica albina con vestido celeste andaba por ahí poniendo la mesa con suma dedicación. Otra puerta se abrió en el extremo contrario donde entró una chica de cabello chocolate a la cintura, seguida de tres más, una peli azul abrazando un extraño muñeco, otra albina de cabello corto y vestido rosa que combinaba con el cabello de la tercera chica, cabiz baja pero con aura de maldad pura. Lucy hizo por saludarlas, aunque no todas se mostraron efusivas, solo la de cabellos largos que se sentó junta a las dos.

-¡Vaya ángel de la muerte, te dieron nueva víctima!-Rió un poco.

-Vamos Cana, no asustes tan pronto a la chica, ya es propensa a esas cosas.

Cana tomó con cuidado las manos de Levy, girándolas para revisarlas a detalle. La peli azul le quiso sonreír y fue cuando la chica curiosa miró su cuello. La soltó de inmediato y se apartó con brusquedad.

-¡Niña! Esos son extremos de verdad- Se tallaba el brazo izquierdo a forma de consuelo.

-¿Es que nunca habían visto algo así?-Señaló a su cuello y se dirigió a Lucy

-Pues… nadie vivía después de algo así… ¿Cómo lo hiciste tú?

-Lo hice frente a mi madre.- Sorpresa, miedo, respeto.

-Chicas, siéntense ya que la cena está lista- La mujer albina de largos cabellos les indicaba a las seis jóvenes lo que debían hacer. Una vez en sus lugares, pasaron frente a ellas una serie de platos mientras Lucy ponía al tanto a Levy sobre las residentes.

-Yo soy Cana- dijo la mujer sentada junto a ellas- Y estoy aquí por gusto de mi padre, deshacerse de mí para largarse de la ciudad.

Lucy soltó una ruidosa carcajada.

-No le creas nada pequeña, la Alberona está acá por pasarse con su amiguito- Hizo señas con la mano simulando una botella- Le ha hecho daño y ya no lo recuerda.

La aludida frunció el ceño, molesta con el comentario.

-Mira Levy, la de allá, Lissana-Señalando a la peli blanca- Es mitómana, insiste que viene de otro mundo y cosas así de ridículas; la de junto, esa del cabello rosa… Se llama Virgo, es un poquito, como decirlo… ¿sádica?-Miró a Cana quién le dio su aprobación- le da por castigar a la gente de vez en cuando. La última, la chica del muñeco… ella es Juvia, la loca celosa con una orden de restricción sobre un joven escultor, un tal Fullbuster…

-¿Gray Fullbuster? –La pregunta de Levy se vio opacada por un par de platos que se posaron frente a ellas. El de Levy sólo verduras y el de Lucy, repleto de puré y carne.

-Lucy, tienes veinte minutos- La rubia miró con fastidio a la enfermera, Erza Scarlet, quien señalaba con insistencia el reloj de la pared. Levy miró sorprendida sobre el plato de su compañera. Cana se inclinó para poder verle la cara y con algo de gracia le dijo.

-La chica de los moretones en los brazos, heredera de una prominente fortuna, modelo de hija ante la sociedad, Lucy Heartphilia, anoréxica. Pero creo que eso no va contigo pequeña.

-Soy vegetariana- se defendió con fuerza. Lucy tenía arcadas por la rapidez a la que comía. La ignoró por completo, miró sus cubiertos, tomó el tenedor para comer las verduras en su plato y la cuchara la escondió entre sus ropas.

…

-Lo importante aquí es que tengas las relaciones necesarias para no volverte loca en serio- Cana hablaba con Levy que atendía a las palabras de su nueva compañera- Lucy y yo somos las que llevan más tiempo aquí. Pero a veces, la protección de estas paredes te hace bien, te crea un miedo a mirar la luz del sol. La verdadera luz del sol.

-¿Cuánto llevan aquí?

-18 meses- Lucy levantaba la mano, presente- Cana, llevará como 11 meses.

-Larguísimos 11 meses. Aunque no me puedo quejar, al principio fue difícil, pero ya me he acostumbrado.

Llegaron al final de un pasillo, con una mesa puesta justo en el cruce de ambos, con una bandeja de jeringas y pastillas.

-Las dejo chicas. Mi habitación queda acá- señalaba derecho, casi a topar con la pared.

Se despidieron y justo al tomar el rumbo de su pasillo, Lucy se sacó los mocasines blancos que llevaba para poder sentir el suelo bajo sus pies. Entraron luego en la habitación y ambas se botaron directo sobre sus respectivas camas. Había sido un día agotador.

-Lee-chan- Lucy la llamó de ese modo extraño- Vi tus heridas… aunque eso no me resuelve la duda ¿Por qué frente a tu madre? ¿Qué te hizo como para herirte de tal forma?

Silencio. Luego un suspiro largo, un quejido y nada.

-Supongo que pasaré un buen tiempo aquí, así que podría contarte qué pasó con ella… ¿Quieres que empiece ahora?

-Me encantaría. Estoy demasiado satisfecha de la cena como para dormir ya.

Levy tomó su libro y leyó el lomo. Suspiró de nuevo, lo abrazó junto a su pecho y trabajó en recordar lo ocurrido últimamente…

_Era verano y como siempre, mi madre me inscribió en algún curso del colegio para evitar dejarme sola en la casa mientras ella trabajaba. Mi padre representa una figura casi inexistente en mi vida, como una marca que dejamos varias deudas atrás. Ella, mi madre, trabajaba en una empresa de bienes raíces, por lo que luego de un tiempo nos pudimos ubicar en una zona de casitas duplicadas, con cercas de madera blancas a los lados y jardines con aspersores que trabajan todos al mismo tiempo. También, podía asistir a un buen colegio, donde estudiaba con ánimos de conseguir una beca para la universidad. Soy una buena estudiante, sin amigas para evitar las cabezas huecas de las chicas que utilizan maquillaje de más, de imagen tan cara que podrían alimentar a una nación entera con lo que gastan mensualmente en arreglarse el cabello. Así era mi vida, hasta ese verano…_

_Junto a nosotros, vivían los Dragneel, una familia bastante escandalosa, pero simpáticos todos, cuyo hijo, un año mayo que yo, estudiaba en el extranjero por gusto de su padre. Desde entonces, paró un poco su algarabía diaria y se dedicaron a sólo trabajar y tomar limonada en el patio trasero los domingos. Por ello, que los conozco, me sorprendió un día domingo precisamente, en que salía a poner alpiste a mis aves, ver a un joven con ellos. No soy metiche ni nada que se le parezca, pero esa familia tiene tanto aprecio de mi parte que no dude ni un minuto en saludarlo y sonreír desde mi patio al suyo. El Señor Dragneel levantó la mano en señal de saludo y aquel joven de larga cabellera negra y espalda ancha giró apenas para verme. Me paralicé en el momento que sus ojos examinaron mi cuerpo en top y shorts de mezclilla. Rojos, como la sangre que sale en borbotones de un corazón herido. Corrí asustada, me adentré en mi cocina y cerré la puerta con fuerza. Toqué mi pecho y sentí mi respiración a punto de volverse nula. Mi mente se quedo en blanco. Subí a mi habitación y me puse una camiseta sobre el top._

_Esa tarde, llegó a mi casa mi tía Eleanor para platicar con mamá. Desde dos años antes, me permitían sentarme con ellas a escuchar su plática mientras tomábamos té de canela o limón con galletas que hacía en mis ratos libres. Era aburrido, tedioso, me hastiaba y solo veía sus bocas moverse mientras yo divagaba, sonreía y asentía de vez en cuando. Serví las galletas en una bandeja blanca y puse el servicio del té. Mi tía, me saludó con efusividad y se sentó junto a mi madre. Seguí mi rutina de mirar sus bocas mover sin sentido alguno, pensando en mis aves y las ganas que tenía de tomar una coca-cola helada en lugar del té con el calor sofocante del verano. Y como un viento refrescante, llegó a mis oídos la gran noticia._

_-Sí, Igneel Dragneel trajo a su sobrino, hijo de un hermano de él, según me he enterado por problemas familiares.- decía mi madre- La Señora Dragneel me confió que no es su favorito, que es una mala influencia…_

_No importa lo que sea…_

_-Me parece estuvo en prisión por un delito del que no se le pudo culpar, al parecer de asesinato, encontraron el…_

_Solo quiero sentirlo cerca de mí…_

_-…Cuerpo ensangrentado en bolsas, víctima de violencia, pero él se declaró inocente y por eso lo dejaron en libertad y ahora está aquí…_

_Justo al lado mío… _

_Mi tía dijo que estaba completamente colorada y sudorosa. Me erguí en el sillón, puse dos galletas en mi boca y mastiqué mientras bebía a toda prisa el té._

_-Lo siento, es que no puedo creer esas cosas que mamá y tú dicen. ¿Quién se imaginaría que tendríamos un vecino así?_

_¿Quién se lo iba a imaginar?..._

**Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado. De igual modo, como siempre, son agradecidos sus reviews. **_  
_

**Un beso. ¡Abur!**


	2. Vestido de Amanecer

**No pensé que fuera a extender más esta historia. Aunque sinceramente me divierto mucho escribiendo. Como siempre, espero que les guste ^^**

**Disclaimer: "In your Head" Es una canción propiedad del grupo The Cranberries y no fue utilizada en este fic con fines de lucro.**

* * *

_Desde el día en que lo vi por primera vez, no pude dejar de pensar en él. Era como una droga, de la cual necesitas cada vez más para sentirte satisfecha. Obviamente, mi madre no me dejaba acercarme ni de chiste a su casa, después de lo que dijo aquella mujer. Vaya familia que tenía. Yo supuse que no debería ser tan malo, de lo contrario, el señor Igneel no lo acogería en su casa. Tenía la habitación de Natsu, que colindaba con la mía. De vez en cuando, me asomaba con cuidado de entre las cortinas para asegurarme de que no estuviera matando a nadie (sabía que era mentira, pero me divertía saber eso). _

_Dejé de usar shorts y tops juntos. No lo sé, me sentía demasiado extraña usándolos al mismo tiempo. No tenía más ropa que no fuera eso, así que cierta tarde tomé un poco de limonada que había en el refrigerador, caminaba arrastrando mis pantalones verdes favoritos y una remera con patitas de animales. Mamá me vio y susurro algo como que "Una chica no debería vestir así" pero mis pies descalzos la ignoraron y subieron a toda prisa, encendiendo el reproductor y me arrojé sobre un cojín en mi balcón de rejillas blancas a leer un poco. Era un libro, sin importancia, insignificante, pero el último que me faltaba leer de la colección que Natsu me regaló antes de irse. El sol del atardecer se difuminaba en mi cuerpo, atacándolo, creando sombras a su gusto caprichoso, mientras yo me perdía en la angustia de aquél hombre que Sartre relataba tan mágicamente. Los lentes me resbalaban de vez en cuando y era cuando aprovechaba a refrescarme con la bebida que subí conmigo, antes fría pero ahora templada a gracia del caluroso sol que abatía la ciudad. La última vez que resbalaron, opté por quitarlos de mi rostro y giré un poco la cabeza hacia mi habitación. Mi reflejo ahí estaba, tirada, en el espejo entero que me miraba de frente. Apareció algo detrás mio, oscuro y notable. Giré la cabeza al lado opuesto y como mera reacción, coloqué el libro sobre mi rostro, simulando perderme de nuevo en sus páginas ásperas, para mirar así de reojo a mi nuevo vecino. Andaba por su habitación, caminando de un lado a otro, como perdido en un mundo propio del que no quisiera salir. Sentía las agujas en las rodillas, esas que te dan cuando sabes que reprobarás una prueba, cuando muere alguien que amabas, las mismas agujas que te clava la adrenalina. Lo miraba pasearse por ahí con esa melena azabache cayendo sobre su cuerpo, con la remera blanca y esos jeans que… Sartre me gritaba que lo atendiera, que absorbiera nuevamente sus palabras, la necesidad de sentirme cerca, todo, todo ignorado ante el recuerdo de aquellos ojos que recorrieron mi cuerpo, el placer culposo de saber que era malo me recorría la sangre.__ Una canción irónica sonaba ahora mismo__. __**In your head, in your head, they are fighting... **__Algo realmente peleaba en mi cabeza, esas ganas de golpear a alguien que me atacaban. Él me miró. Di un respingo y en seguida escuché los gritos de Sartre, ahora casi mudos, me volví a la lectura. Pero no dejé de sentir su mirada sobre mí, ni de escuchar el contralto, llamando zombie a alguien, que en ese momento, no entendía quién era._

Eran ya tres días ahí, sin entender a nadie. No es que sintiera necesidad de entender a todas esas chicas que sin quererlo vivían con ella, después de todo, nunca había tenido amigas. Bueno, tal vez, sólo tuvo una. Esa pequeña de cabellos azules como los suyos, de sonrisa encantadora, que mataba el tiempo leyendo en la biblioteca de la escuela. Era menor que ella, pero siempre tuvo una palabra de apoyo para consolarla. Wendy Marvell era el nombre de aquella niña que seguramente no sabría nada de donde está ahora. Imposible que lo supiera, se sentiría avergonzada de ello. Pero extrañaba su compañía de vez en cuando. Ahora, que todo lo que la rodeaba era una polvorienta oficina con estantes varios de libros varios, revueltos entre títulos y materias, nada que nadie pudiera entender nunca. Sentada en el suelo luego del almuerzo, con Lucy a pasos de ella y aunque se creyera desapercibida, Erza las vigilaba desde lejos.

-No sabía que hubiera una biblioteca aquí

-Yo tampoco Lee-chan, la descubrí cierto día en que traté de escapar.

-¿Trataste? – Revisaba una portada. "Chicken Soup for the Soul" bastante necesario en un lugar así.

-Sí, lo trate, pero alguien-señaló a la puerta con la vista- me detuvo.

-Era tu cuerpo debilucho lo que no te permitió correr lo suficiente mente rápido- Erza contestó a su indirecta.

-Vale, como sea, pero así di con la bibliotecucha esta. Luego le rogué a papá que donara dinero para restaurarla a cambio de que aceptara quedarme aquí lo suficiente, aunque eso ha sido el problema sin contar que a nadie más le interesan los libros. Pero ahora te tengo a ti –se arrojó sobre ella en un abrazo asfixiante.- Ya me cansé de solo verte leer ese libro de poesía. ¿No te hartas de él?

-No. Nunca lo haré.

-Hmmp. Al menos así tendremos más de donde escoger. Según mi papá, mandará un poco de libros nuevos, así que mientras-Levantó un par de franelas en ambas manos-¡A limpiar!

Una de las franelas cayó sobre la cabeza de Levy para lograr carcajadas de parte de Lucy. Lo tomó y comenzó a limpiar los volúmenes de una enciclopedia médica. Tal vez, ahí dentro, podría encontrar una forma de distracción como lo hizo al estar en la escuela.

-¡Hey, Lee-chan!-Una sombra rosa pasaba frente a sus ojos varias veces- ¡Lee-chan! ¡Despierta, que te has quedado dormida! ¡Ya es tiempo de irnos!

Una lámpara estaba encendida. Su ropa, polvorienta. Su cuerpo, tirado en el suelo entre la basura que sacaron de aquel lugar. Pero ahora sí que era una biblioteca.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Deben ser cerca de las 6. Debemos bañarnos para ir a cenar-Una mueca en el rostro de la rubia.

Se levantó con pesadez, sacudiéndose las ropas. Tomó de la mano a Lucy, cosa que ya le era costumbre y caminaron directo a su habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Levy revisó su cajón. Sacó un vestido sencillo, naranja, con algunos pliegues y listones blancos en la parte superior. Era de ese naranja del que se pintan los amaneceres.

-¡Que bello! –Lucy estaba envuelta en una toalla, recién saliendo de ducharse- Seguramente usabas a diario ese vestido tan bonito.

-Es casi nuevo Lucy, pero mamá lo puso en mi maleta.

-¿Tu madre hizo tu maleta para venir acá?

-Sí, yo estaba en el hospital además… no me dejaron volver a casa después de… Bueno, pero el vestido me trae un buen recuerdo.

-Pues cuéntalo cariño.

Levy se quedó con una sonrisa grabada en el rostro. Pensándolo bien, el recuerdo de aquella tarde no era tan bueno.

_Año con año, en la segunda semana de vacaciones de verano, la empresa donde trabajaba mi madre hacía un día de campo con todos los vecinos del fraccionamiento donde vivíamos. Hacían juegos, pescaban en un lago, asaban distintos cortes de carne, todo en el parque que colindaba con el vecindario, lleno de álamos y robles, con aire muy fresco y banquillas multicolores donde disfrutaban sus alimentos, algo verdaderamente adorable. Yo lo odiaba. Me molestaban tantos niños, tantas madres evitando que esos niños corrieran por ahí y chocaran contra los árboles, hombres que se decían expertos en el arte del asador y terminaban en un casi incendio forestal y otras cuantas personas que terminaban llenas de piquetes de insectos. Sí, y pensar que debía ir por la fuerza. Solo quedaba resignación._

_Debido a mi reciente crisis de ropa, mi mamá fue de compras mientras yo estaba en el club de literatura del colegio. Solo llevo para mí la ropa que creía adecuada para una chica de mi edad, lo que me convencía de que mi madre no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que yo necesitaba, pero acepté de buena gana y me probé todo lo que eligió. Al final, lo que llevaba puesto el día de la reunión, era un vestido color naranja con listones blancos en la parte superior, bastante cómodo. Busqué una mesa lo suficientemente alejada del horrible olor a carne que emanaban los asadores, bajo un roble, cogí el libro que llevaba en mi bolso, coloqué mis lentes en mi rostro y me perdí por completo en la lectura._

_Una mujer puso un plato con comida frente a mí a pesar de ser ignorada completamente. Luego de un rato, escuché unas risas y gritos de entre unos hombres que peleaban por organizar un partido de soccer. Bajé un poco el libro y comencé a comer un poco de calabazas que había en el plato. Distinguí la figura de Igneel a lo lejos, más allá estaba su esposa charlando con mi madre y otras mujeres. Me pregunté si no habría venido con ellos su sobrino. Me encogí de hombros y volví a la lectura. Estaba distraída en ello, cuando de reojo, noté que alguien se sentaba a mi lado._

_-¿Te vas a comer eso?- señalaba la hamburguesa que aún estaba en mi plato_

_-No, adelante- Aún no miraba quién era mi nuevo acompañante._

_-¿Segura que no la quieres?_

_Ahí estaba mi tormento. Lo miré tratando de conservar la calma, aunque mis uñas se enterraban con fuerza en la pasta del libro._

_-Segura, no como carne. Soy vegetariana.- Intenté inútilmente esbozar una sonrisa_

_-De acuerdo._

_Mi madre nos miraba con cara de angustia, como queriendo correr hacía mi pero al mismo tiempo conservar la calma, después de todo, ella era la organizadora del evento. Con la mano izquierda, aparentemente fuera de la vista de aquel chico, le hice una seña para que supiera que estaba bien. Su semblante pareció cambiar para mejor y continuó platicando sin quitarme la vista de encima. Por mi parte, miré al chico ¿a dónde se había ido la hamburguesa?_

_-Tu madre se preocupa demasiado de ti, ¿No lo crees?_

_-Sí, puede ser, pero por lo que dice tu tía de ti no creo que sea para menos._

_Una carcajada. Irónica carcajada._

_-Parece que tengo buena fama._

_-Digamos que nadie quiere que un asesino sea amigo de su dulce hija._

_- Yo no soy tu amigo enana y no creo que a tu madre le guste saber que su "dulce hija" suele espiar a sus vecinos por la ventana._

_Sarcasmo. Me quité las gafas y junto al libro los coloqué en la mesa._

_-No creo que alguien le diga eso a mi madre, amigo. Y sí así fuera, dudo que le crea.- me acerqué más a él, desafiante, aún con el pendiente de mi madre martillando en mis sienes._

_- Te repito que no soy tu amigo._

_- Ya escuché eso, aunque nunca negaste ser un asesino._

_- No tendría por qué hacerlo._

_Me helé. ¿Acaso serían ciertos los rumores sobre él?_

_Un partido se realizaba en el campo contiguo a la mesa donde estábamos sentados. Un chico conocido llegó hasta nosotros, bastante acalorado, rompiendo nuestro momento de tensión._

_-¡Hey Levy! Es bueno encontrarte por fin-miró a mi acompañante, pero se volvió a mí de nuevo- En quince días será la llegada de delfines a la costa y los otros chicos y yo nos preguntábamos si te interesa venir con nosotros._

_Me incliné hacia la izquierda, buscando a los otros. Miré su mesa, todos me hacían señas y sonreían. Era el club de literatura._

_-No lo sé, no estoy segura- Miré de nuevo al mensajero_

_-¡Anda Levy! Sólo será una tarde, por favor, acompáñanos. Pasaremos por ti._

_Le sonreí como diciendo "Si acepto ¿te largarás de aquí?"_

_-Prometo pensarlo, no más._

_-¡Eso es! Nos pondremos de acurdo en estos días. Por cierto- Giró hacia mi nuevo vecino- Tú también estás invitado amigo de Levy._

_-Ahí estaré.-contestó él con falsa resignación._

_-No es mi amigo- dije entre dientes._

_Se alejó corriendo de vuelta con los otros chicos. Me tiré sobre la mesa, vencida._

_-Creo que oficialmente sí somos amigos.- Su rostro dejó atrás esa expresión dura y de sarcasmo que tuvo antes. Ahora, se notaba contento de verdad._

_-Pues… _

_-Y como tu amigo te diré, que ese libro no es algo que yo dejaría que leas_

_-¿Debo pedirte permiso?_

_- No. Pero no dejaría que lo leas.-Me extendió una mano- Soy Gajeel Redfox._

_Sonreí y tomé su mano. Un escalofrío recorrió toda mi columna vertebral. Se separó de mí, porque mi lengua desapareció de mi universo bucal, dejándome si habla. Se levantó y se fue alejando._

_-Hasta la próxima vez que me espíes, Levy McGarden._

_Puse las manos en mi enrojecido rostro y negué con la cabeza. Idiota, eso es lo que era en ese momento. Luego, un rayo me recordó algo que olvidé con la emoción. Parada detrás de mí estaba mamá._

_-¿Qué hacías platicando con ese?_

_-Nada mamá. Estoy bien._

_-No quiero que te le acerques por nada del mundo._

_Giré para verla de frente, le sonreí y la abracé._

_-Tranquila mamá. Es sólo un amigo._

_Sentí sobre mi cabeza la mirada de desaprobación que solía darme. La ignoré mientras mi mente seguía recordando como él pronunciaba mi nombre._

* * *

**Gracias a Kanako Mei-chan. y Asura por dejar un review. También, gracias a quienes leen. Recuerden que todas sus críticas sos bien recibidas.**

**Besitos ¡Abur!**


	3. Bizcocho de Naranja

**¡Ohayo! (son las 9:13 a.m. para mí. ahora) Bueno, antes que todo, mil gracias a quienes dejaron un review: (que olvidé mencionar en el capi pasado) Guest, Riuhmy y a Kanako Mei-chan (nena, mil gracias por los ánimos) Gracias por leer y por apoyar las locas ideas que nacen de mi loca cabeza ^^U**

**Este capítulo... pfff! fue de hecho el primero que escribí, pensaba que sería un one-shot pero terminó en esto, por eso siento que está como en una especie de "limbo" dentro de la historia. Pero tenía que publicarlo, así que aquí está.**

**Otra cosita, en los capítulos pasados olvidé explicar como se compone la historia...**

****Escrito así es lo que pasa en el presente

_Escrito así son los recuerdos de Levy_

_**Escrito así son notas y/o la música de fondo.**_

**Y dejando las letanías de lado, espero que les guste ^^**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Mashima-sama. La canción "Dog Days are Over" es propiedad intelectual de Florence Welch e Isabella Summers.**_  
_

* * *

**Bizcocho de Naranja**

Apenas salía el sol. A pesar de no poder distinguirlo, lo sabía, estaba segura por la hora. Las seis de la mañana. Se levantó con cuidado de la cama, doblando sus cobijas y cambiando su pijama por unos jeans y una blusa azul turquesa. Calzó sus tenis y salió de la habitación en completo silencio, para evitar despertar a Lucy.

Faltaban dos horas para el desayuno, pero sintió la necesidad de salir de ahí corriendo. Caminó despacio por los pasillos alumbrados artificialmente, pasando las puntas de los dedos por las paredes blancas y las puertas de madera caoba. Se detuvo frente a uno de ellas que tenía un letrero pegado sobre ella. Se podía leer en sus letras negras sobre la placa plateada "ENFERMERIA". Giró el pomo con cuidado hasta abrir la puerta y vio a Erza enrollando vendas.

-Buenos días.

-¿Levy? Es muy temprano- miró el reloj en su pulsera- ¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí, estoy bien. Pero quisiera que me cambies las vendas más temprano. Ya no tenía sueño.

-¡Oh! Siendo así-dejó las vendas en una caja- siéntate en la camilla, ya te atiendo.

Subió con cuidado en la camilla y se quedó ahí balanceando sus pies. Miró sus manos. Los hematomas ya habían desaparecido casi completamente, aunque quedaban las marcas de pinchazos. También miró sus uñas. Ya no estaban comidas como antes. Se cambiaron los papeles. Ahora, su ansiedad se mostraba con pesadillas.

-Cuatro semanas ayudan bastante- Erza le quitaba las vendas de las muñecas – Ya no necesitarás llevar esto.

-Quiero llevarlas- Estaba perdida en un afiche de anatomía humana pegado en la pared del frente.

-Levy, ya no hace falta que las lleves. De hecho, no logro entender por qué te pusieron vendas en las muñecas si lo único que tenías eran las cicatrices de una fallida venoclísis.

-El resultado fue mi culpa.

-Lo leí en el expediente. Me dijeron que serías alguien difícil de tratar, pero aquí no has dado problemas. – Ahora, desenvolví a con cuidado su cuello- Eres una caja de sorpresas Levy. Sólo tenías problemas con tu ansiedad pero intentaste suicidarte. Batallas con las enfermeras en el hospital, pero aquí pasas casi desapercibida. Incluso dejaste de morderte las uñas- miró a la enfermera con sorpresa. Ella lo notó-Lo leí también.

Limpiaba el área antes vendada para hacerlo de nuevo en un santiamén.

-Listo. Puedes irte.

-Erza- La miraba molesta- Las vendas, por favor.

- Te he dicho que ya no las necesitas.

-Lo mismo dijeron las enfermeras del hospital, pero yo pedí que las pusieran aunque no fuera necesario.

-¿Por qué?

-Soy una caja de sorpresas, ¿no lo recuerdas?- Rieron

- De acuerdo, tú ganas- La peli azul le extendió los brazos.

Terminó de vendar completamente las muñecas de la chica. Se bajó de la camilla y caminó a la puerta.

-Levy ¿Tienes pesadillas?- Se detuvo en seco ¿Cómo podría saberlo?

-Sí- no giró para verla.

-Es tu ansiedad ¿Qué hacías para controlarla antes?

Un aroma dulce de recuerdos la inundó.

-Cocinaba. Hacía galletas y pasteles.

- Bueno, ya que no tienes sueño y aún falta un poco para el desayuno, podrías ir a la cocina- Le entregó una receta médica "deja que la chica cocine un poco"-Dale esto a Mirajane y distráete un poco.

-Gracias Erza- Le sonrió y salió de ahí.

* * *

Mirajane le explicaba dónde estaban todos los instrumentos e ingredientes dentro de la cocina mientras Levy acomodaba un delantal en sus ropas. Se lavó las manos mirando a la chica albina que antes la observaba al darle la nota de Erza. La revisó de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en sus vendajes limpios. Ella ignoró la curiosidad de la cocinera y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, buscó en el refrigerador qué podía utilizar para preparar algo. Detrás de una botella de leche, encontró un par de naranjas. Las tomó en sus manos y juntando otros materiales, comenzó a preparar un bizcocho. Cuando hubo terminado, se sentía feliz en extremo.

-¡Está muy bueno Levy!-Mirajane masticaba un pedazo del pan que Levy terminó hace poco.

-Gracias Mira-san-Cortó una rebanada, se quitó el delantal y puso el pan en un plato- Me voy, le llevo este pedazo a Lucy

-Se lo llevas a la persona equivocada.

Suspiró.

-Tal vez yo pueda hacer que coma un poco más.- Miró la cuchara que estaba sobre una taza que solía tener azúcar.

-Su padre y el Dr. Makarov te lo agradecerían-Sus grandes ojos azules tenían esa adorable chispa.

-Claro. Igual y así me dejan salir antes.- Sonrió, dio las gracias, tomó la cuchara aprovechando la distracción de Mira y caminó de vuelta a la habitación.

* * *

Entró sin hacer ruido y se topó con Lucy, que terminaba de vestirse para salir. Puso el plato en la cama de la rubia.

-Queda mejor con naranjas moro, sobre todo en la apariencia.

-¿Tú lo hiciste?- se cepillaba el cabello húmedo

-Sí… Erza me dejó cocinar.

-Parece que tú le agradas. Deberías abogar por nosotras.

-No es para tanto Lucy- Una risa inocente salió de la peli azul

Lucy clavaba una mirada de desagrado sobre el pedazo que bizcocho que yacía sobre su cama.

-¿Tengo que comerlo?

-Lo tomaré como un cumplido- Se botó en su cama y metió la cuchara que traía junto a su libro en su cajón.

-¿Qué guardas tan celosamente?- Lucy se inclinaba un poco, para tratar de espiar sin beneficio.

-Nada.-azotó el cajón- Come ese bizcocho de una vez.

Tomó un pedacito del postre entre los dedos y lo comió. Saboreó un poco y levantó el pulgar en señal de aprobación, haciendo que Levy aplaudiera.

-Tienes talento Lee-chan.

-Gracias.

-¿Tu madre te enseñó a cocinar?- Se había sentado también para continuar comiendo. Alegró a Levy.

-No de hecho, fue uno de los cursos que tomé antes. Pero ese bizcocho que comes ahora lo aprendí de una receta que mamá dejó un día.

-¿Es una historia?

Asintió con cara de inocencia.

-¿Y me la contarás ahora?- Esa carita de "soy un perrito huérfano" que Levy odiaba. Aunque siempre tenía resultado.

_Era el peor día hasta ahora. Hacía calor en extremo, tanto, que llegaba a pensar que los robustos troncos de los árboles se derretirían como chocolate en el sol. Sólo por ello, en lugar de estar en el caluroso salón del club de lectura, me "fugué" a la biblioteca, donde el aire acondicionado beneficiaba a unos cuantos que optamos por refugiarnos ahí. Busqué a Wendy, pero la bibliotecaria dijo que estaba de vacaciones con sus padres. Vaya, eso era tener suerte. Recordé que yo nunca fui de vacaciones con mis padres, ni siquiera antes de… Suspiré. Mi vida no era mala, para nada. Pero había partes que desearía borrar con todas mis fuerzas. Suspiré de nuevo. Seguí caminando bajo el sol abrazador del verano, sintiendo el escozor que sus rayos provocaban sobre la piel de mis brazos y piernas desnudos. Movía la cabeza negando, reprochándome el nunca acceder a comprar gafas oscuras. El atardecer era, para mí, el momento más odioso de todo el día. Pero cerraron la biblioteca y no podía seguir ahí. _

_Doblé la esquina de la calle donde vivo. El sol me cegó por un momento. Cubría mi rostro a medias con la mano izquierda, parpadeando bastante para acostumbrarme a los reflejos cobrizos. Caminé, sintiendo mi frente con pequeñas perlitas de sudor. Pero ya estaba frente a mi casa. Entré por la puerta de atrás, la de la cocina, donde vi en la mesa una nota de mi madre y varias naranjas, preciosas naranjas, puestas sobre la mesa. Resoplé un poco y me senté sobre la mesa, dejando mi mochila tirada en el suelo. Meneaba las piernas entre el mantel de plástico que amenazaba con adherirse a mi piel. Tomé la nota y comencé a leerla:_

_**Levy:**_

_**Sólo pude pasar al super rápido, no tuve tiempo de cocinar hoy. Pero encontré esta maravilla de naranjas y las he traído para que hagas el panqué de la receta que me has mostrado el otro día.**_

_**Cuídate mucho mi niña, que llegaré tarde.**_

_**Te ama, Mamá.**_

_**P.D. Si quieres hablarme por teléfono, ocupa el de la cocina. El aparato de la sala sufrió un pequeño percance.**_

_¿Pequeño percance? Me bajé de un brinco de la mesa, levanté mi mochila y fui hasta la sala .Lo que vi me hizo pensar que "pequeño percance" no era la frase correcta que mi madre debía ocupar. De alguna extraña manera, cayó un cuadro que teníamos en la pared, arrastrando con él la mesita donde estaba el teléfono, haciéndolo trizas. Vaya, tendría que limpiar ese desastre, pero ahora… recordé que la receta del bizcocho estaba puesta sobre mi escritorio y subí corriendo a prisa. Boté mis cosas sobre la cama, me cambie por una playera y unos shorts y bajé de nuevo para preparar todo._

_-Veamos… cortar las naranjas en rodajas… y… ¡Oh! Qué fácil.- Me dispuse a buscar lo necesario para hacer ese bizcocho antes de que mi mamá llegara, después de todo, se tomó la molestia de recordar qué tipo de naranjas necesitaba "Moro, naranjas Moro" le repetí hasta el cansancio por quince días. Yo incluso lo había olvidado. Pero ella no. Eso me ponía más alegre aún. Me distraje tanto en mis quehaceres que no noté la oscuridad que me iba envolviendo. Fui hasta el lavabo por las naranjas y aproveché para encender la luz. Llevé de vuelta la fruta hasta la barra de la cocina, dispuesta a rebanarla. Me detuve por un momento. Música, sí, eso hacía falta._

_Brinqué sobre el desastre en la sala y encendí el reproductor, sin importar el CD que estuviera puesto, solo quería tomar ritmo en la cocina. Me reí algo alegre. Comenzó algo de folk rock y bailé de manera graciosa para animarme más. Me coloqué el delantal amarillo y un gorrito del mismo color, peleando con mi indomable cabello para tratar de meterlo todo bajo mi indumentaria de cocina. Luego de un rato, estaba lista para comenzar. Tomé un filoso cuchillo en la mano derecha y sostuve con la izquierda una naranja sobre la tablilla de picado, cuando el timbre sonó. "¡No lo puedo creer! Todo mi ritual y alguien lo ha arruinado" pensaba mientras caminaba molesta hasta la puerta. La abrí de golpe y me quedé con la boca abierta. Recargado con un brazo sobre el marco de la puerta estaba Gajeel. Me miró, conteniendo una risilla y negando con la cabeza. Aspiré con fuerza, sintiendo el aire aún caliente entrar por mis fosas nasales. Me congelé._

_-Enana- Dijo por fin- Espero no molestarte en…-me miró de nuevo de arriba abajo- lo que sea que estés haciendo, pero me he quedado afuera de la casa y quisiera saber si pudieras prestarme tu teléfono para llamar a mi tío._

_-¿Perdón?-sacudí la cabeza para volver en mí. No entendí ni una sola palabra._

_Ahora me miraba sorprendido. Suspiró._

_-Te decía que me quedé fuera de casa y…_

_-¡Claro, claro!-sonreí nerviosa- ¡El teléfono!- me incliné hacia atrás para mirar el desastre de mi madre. Me hice a un lado, para dejarlo pasar- ¡Por aquí! ¡Pasa, pasa!_

_Entró a la casa, examinando todo con lo que su mirada tenía contacto. Soltó un pequeño silbido de burla al mirar el teléfono destrozado._

_-¿Segura que tienes teléfono?_

_-Segura- Giré para poder verlo. Se encogió de hombros y me siguió hasta la cocina._

_-Ahí está- señalé un artefacto blanco empotrado a la pared- Puedes marcar._

_-Gracias._

_Emití un "ujum" como respuesta. La verdad, las piernas me estaban temblando. Le di la espalda para continuar con aquello de rebanar las naranjas._

_-Sí, yo lo sé… lo lamento… anda Igneel, no te enciendas… no, para nada hombre, solo que… ¿de dónde? De casa de… sí, sí, ¿de dónde más sería?- Estaba más interesada en escuchar su conversación que en ocuparme realmente.- ¿dónde? ah sí, ya sé donde dices tú. Gracias tío y saludos a la tía, los espero con ansías… ¡Que lo digo en serio! ¡Gehe!_

_Su risa… y puse esa cara de idiota que solía poner cuando los protagonistas de algún libro se besaban._

_Escuché que colgó el teléfono y fingí estar muy ocupada aún cuando lo tenía frente a mí, mirándome._

_-Hey enana- Levanté un poco la vista pero casi de inmediato volví a lo mío-Tengo algo para ti._

_**Happiness hit her like a train on a track…**_

_Seguí sin levantar la mirada._

_-¿Es que acaso no te importa?_

_**She hid around corners and she hid under beds…**_

_-Perdón- Clavé mis ojos en los suyos y le sonreí ampliamente.- ¿Qué decías?_

_-Tch- Sacó de entre una maleta que no había notado que llevaba, un libro delgado-Para ti. Esto sí te dejaría que lo leas._

_Observé el libro extendido frente a mí, mientras limpiaba mis manos en el delantal._

_-¿20 poemas de amor y una canción desesperada?- Arqueé una ceja._

_-No subestimes la poesía. Se necesita mucho más de lo que crees para poder comprenderla correctamente .Es un regalo._

_Tomé el libro entre mis manos y sus dedos rozaron los míos ¡Por Dios! Sentía que todo mi universo se derrumbaba._

_**Leave all your loving, your loving behind, You cant carry it with you if you want to survive …**_

_-Gracias._

_Y continué cortando mis naranjas, despacio. Sentía aún como me miraba, podía saber que sus ojos de fuego recorrían mi piel y un ardor mayor al que el sol causaba me atormentaba. Pero quería seguir sintiéndolo. La música en el fondo tomaba más fuerza, rapidez, al igual que mi cuchillo. Más rodajas, más, más rápido… el cuchillo rozó mi dedo índice, seguido en un quejido y el rojo jugo característico de las naranjas sicilianas mezclarse con lo escarlata de mi sangre. Sentí como mi mano izquierda era atraída con tal fuerza que no pude negarme. Lo siguiente, fue ver mi dedo entre sus labios. Imaginé el sabor ferroso de mi sangre junto al ácido de la naranja en su boca. Mi corazón se detuvo un instante y mi pecho subía y bajaba pesadamente. _

_**And I never wanted anything from you except everything you had and what was left after that too…**_

_Me miró con sorpresa, como maldiciendo por lo que acababa de hacer. Soltó mi mano, agradeció una vez más y salió velozmente por la puerta. Yo me quedé ahí, envolviendo mi dedo herido con la otra mano, soñando despierta, embelesada… _

_-Gajeel_

_**Happiness hit her like a bullet in the head struck from a great height by someone who should know better than that…**_

* * *

**Todos sus comentarios y sugerencias serán bien recibidos ^^**

** Besitos ¡Abur!**


	4. Alguien que Descubre

**Buenos días :) [acá son las 9:00 a.m.] Pues ya está el capítulo... y ya!, les dejo leer ^^**

**Aclaraciones:**

Lo que está escrito así es el presente._  
_

_Y lo que se escribe así son los recuerdos de Levy._

* * *

**Alguien que Descubre**

_Era un hermoso domingo con sol y viento. Salí, mi ave necesitaba comer, así que traía conmigo un bote grande de alpiste, dirigiéndome a la pequeña casita de madera, con techito azul donde se refugiaba mi canario. Involuntariamente, miré hacia la casa de mis vecinos. No parecía haber nadie. Me entretuve en limpiar la habitación del canario, tarareando una de esas canciones de primavera que los niños aprenden en el preescolar._

_-¿Me estabas buscando?_

_Suspiré y sonreí con cierto grado de satisfacción. Fingí no haberlo escuchado y continué con mi labor._

_-Pensé que ya éramos amigos._

_-Tu negaste que lo fuéramos-Lo vi. Una remera negra, pantalón blanco, botas. Recargando sus brazos sobre la rejilla blanca que separaba nuestras casas._

_-Tu amigo dijo que lo éramos._

_-Droy no es del todo mi amigo y te repito que fuiste tú quien negó que seamos amigos._

_-De acuerdo enana-giró los ojos-¿Quieres ser mi amiga?_

_Ternura. Quería masticarlo en ese instante._

_-Acepto si dejas de llamarme enana._

_-¡Pero lo eres!-desesperación. Como aquella que sienten los niños cuando quieren algo y no lo obtienen._

_-Mis padres tardaron mucho pensando un nombre para mí-Mentí. De hecho y según lo que decía mi mamá, decidieron mi nombre en una apuesta de caballos._

_-Entonces, Levy ¿Irás el viernes a la llegada de los pingüinos?_

_-Son delfines-Respondí secamente._

_-Es lo mismo- Se exaltó un poco._

_-Claro que no, vivimos en la costa a más de 35 grados Celsius diariamente. Un pingüino no vendría aquí con facilidad._

_-Bla, bla, bla-hacía ademanes en forma de burla-deja tus ñoñerías y contesta de una vez._

_-No_

_-Le prometiste a ese chico que irías._

_-Corrección. Le prometí que lo pensaría._

_-Pues yo opino que debes ir. Vas a ir._

_-¿Acaso me obligarás?_

_Metió la mano derecha en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Dejé el alpiste sobre el pasto y me acerqué a él, pensando que si lo que sacaba era una pistola, sería presa fácil._

_-Hagamos esto sencillo-Miré la moneda que sostenía entre los dedos-si cae cara, vamos; si cae cruz, nos olvidamos de este asunto._

_-¿Vamos?-Ignoró por completo mi pregunta y lanzó la moneda al aire. La seguí con la vista, olvidándome de Gajeel, quien se dio la vuelta de regreso a su casa._

_-¡Hey Gajeel! ¿A Dónde vas?-Grité_

_-Nos vemos el viernes enana._

_Cogí la moneda que yacía sobre el pasto. El lado visible tenía una cruz. Sonreí. Después de todo, él era un chico divertido._

Iba de nuevo a la enfermería. Tocó y giró el pomo para abrir. Erza la miró extrañada, mientras continuaba doblando sábanas.

-Buenos días Erza

-Buenos días. Dime Levy, ¿Qué pasa?

Tenía las manos en la espalda, meneando el pie derecho sobre su punta.

-Quisiera pedirte un permiso…

* * *

-¡Eres lo máximo Lee-chan!-Lucy abrazaba de modo asfixiante-¡Hace tanto que no veía la luz del sol!

Era un día lindo. Según la cuenta de Levy, debería ser un miércoles. Lo pensó bastante, hasta que por fin se armó de valor para pedirle a Erza que las dejara salir al patio por un momento. Había un camino empedrado, rodeado de árboles, con bancas blancas de metal distribuidas aleatoriamente por el patio. La barda de color gris estaba casi oculta entre una enredadera de pequeñas flores lilas que se terminaban en el alambre enroscado que proporcionaba seguridad, colocado en el borde superior del muro. Más al este, había un pequeño jardín de rosas, frente a una cancha de voleibol. Había también tres edificios más, iguales a aquel que habitaban.

-¿Cuánto hace que no sales al sol?

-Dos meses Levy. Tuve una recaída, sólo pude estar una semana en mi casa, luego de que me dieron de alta.

-Cana y tú dijeron que llevaban más de un año aquí.

-Sí, pero nuestra situación es distinta. A Cana no la dejan salir, su tratamiento es de desintoxicación y tarda al menos dos años. Pero ella puede realizar actividades en el gimnasio de atrás- hizo una seña con el pulgar-Yo en cambio, estoy aquí hasta que mejoro mi peso y actitud, luego puedo salir un tiempo durante el cual solo espero que la presión de ser la hija perfecta me dañe y me devuelva a este lugar. ¡Ah! Y tampoco me dejan salir por intentar escaparme.

-¿De qué hablan chicas?- Cana colgó sus brazos sobre las espaldas de las chicas.

-De cómo Lucy vuelve a la clínica cada vez.- Dijo Levy mientras la rubia se encogía de hombros.

Otras chicas salieron de los demás edificios, a varias de ellas Cana las saludó con familiaridad, corriendo para reunirse con ellas en el centro de la cancha. Levy y Lucy caminaron hasta el jardín y se sentaron en un trozo de césped limpio, mirando a las demás internas. Cana les hizo señas para que se unieran, pero sólo Lucy se levantó con ánimos.

-¿No quieres jugar, Lee-chan?

-Mmm- Levy hizo una mueca de desagrado.-No gracias, prefiero dormir un poco aquí afuera.

-¡Nee! Anda Lee-chan, no salimos hasta aquí sólo para dormir.

-Pero no solo voy a dormir- Con cuidado, desató las vendas que cubrían sus muñecas, dejando un trozo suelto. Hizo una extraña onda ascendente con los brazos-También las animaré chicas.

Lucy rio a carcajadas.

-¡Ah! Que ingeniosa Levy- Se giró y volvió al deporte.

Levy la miró alejarse e inmediatamente se acostó sobre el pasto. Sí, era un día bello, tal como lo fue la tarde de los delfines.

_¡Demasiada gente! En verdad, de ninguna manera imaginé que tantas personas se interesaran en mirar delfines. No es que no me gustaran, simplemente era el hecho de no saber cuántas personas disfrutaban de ese tipo de espectáculo. Llegué allí sola, tomé un autobús que me dejó en la estación, dos cuadras antes de la playa. Mi mamá me miró de una forma extraña cuando le dije que iría con unos amigos a observar delfines. No preguntó nada, sólo evitó escupir su café y aceptó de buena gana. Y ahí estaba yo, tirada sobre una manta, leyendo el libro que Gajeel me regaló. Me sorprendió su sentido de apreciación respecto a la poesía, digo, él era tan rudo, tan fuerte, ¡Tan increíble! Pero sí, era él quien me dio esta preciosa obra._

_El Sol alumbraba bastante para ser las seis de la tarde y cada vez más gente aparecía. A diferencia de todos, nosotros nos refugiamos cerca de las escolleras, donde pocos se acercaban por el gigantesco tamaño que las olas tomaban en esa zona. Mis compañeros corrían por ahí, jugando y retozando en la orilla de la playa, alguno que otro surfeaba más allá. Irónicamente, en un club de "nerds" yo lo era más todavía. Solo hablaba de vez en cuando con Jet y Droy, un par de chicos muy agradables que ahora mismo corrían con un cangrejo en la mano asustando a otros. Sola, alejada lo suficiente __del límite de la espuma blanca, con un libro en la cara… Sí, esa era yo, concentrada hasta las puntas en las páginas que me envolvían._ _La sombra me obligó a alzar la mirada, para encontrar un par de ojos rojos sobre mi cabeza.__  
__-Te dije que te gustaría el libro.- seguí su trayectoria con la cabeza hasta que se sentó a mi lado, recargando los brazos en sus rodillas.__  
__-No esta mal, si es lo que insinúas- Le dije volviendo al libro, aunque no pude concentrarme de vuelta. Escuchaba unos chillidos y gritos ahogados, lo que me obligó a investigar que animal a punto de perecer no me permitía concentrarme. Eran al menos cinco chicas acomunadas entre ellas a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba, señalando, a punto de babear, el lugar que yo ocupaba. "Estúpidas" pensé en voz alta.__  
__-Cuida tu boca enana.__  
__Gire a mi izquierda para encararlo. ¡Ja! ¿Qué yo cuidara mi boca? Fue cuando lo miré, que descubrí el porqué de los gritos. Gajeel... Podía ver muy de cerca su bien formado cuerpo, la remera no era un problema ahora. Tapé mi boca con ambas manos para evitar gritar ¡¿Qué diablos me pasaba?! Yo no era de esas chicas que se emocionaban por ver el torso desnudo de un hombre, yo no me dejaba impresionar por el físico, ¡yo no era así! Pero él no era sólo físico. Quité las manos de mi boca porque sentí su mirada de "ella esta loca" sobre mi cara. Recogí el libro que solté antes con la impresión. Luego, reí como tonta._

_-¿Qué rayos te pasa a ti?- solo estábamos separados por diez centímetros. Diez escasos centímetros._

_Aún me reía mientras señalaba al nada discreto grupo de chicas._

_-Nada, no tengo nada. Sólo me divierte ver a tu nuevo club de admiradoras._

_-No me interesan_

_-Pero todas ellas son muy bonitas-dejó de mirar al horizonte donde estaba perdido para prestar atención a mis compañeras en traje de baño (¡oh sí! Olvidaba ese pequeño detalle)_

_-Tch- sonrió de lado- No lo son tanto- me miró de hito en hito- ¿tú por qué no vistes como ellas? _

_Mi porcelánico rostro abandono su acostumbrado color para convertirse una enorme mancha carmín._

_-Porque... No me gustan._

_-¿Y por qué no juegas con los demás en la playa? _

_-Porque estoy sentada aquí, divirtiéndome contigo y tu nuevo club de fans-Dije con un tono algo soberbio en la voz, lo que pensé que le molestó porque se puso de pie y sacudió la arena que tenía adherida en el pantalón. Acto seguido, sentí mi cuerpo ser levantado y echado a la espalda del Redfox como un costal de papas. Me sostenía por las piernas y la cintura, era llevada en su hombro derecho mientras pataleaba y golpeaba su espalda sin éxito alguno. Nos dirigíamos al mar._

_-¡Qué rayos haces Gajeel!-Grité enfurecida y contrariada._

_-Divirtiéndome contigo-supuse que me miraba de reojo, aunque yo me negaba a confirmar si lo hacía._

_-¡Bájame, bájame de una buena vez!_

_-¿Segura que eso quieres?_

_-¡Que sí! ¡Bájame ya!_

_El agua salada me empapó con rapidez, desde mi cabello que ya escurría gotas de agua, hasta mi blusa blanca y mi short azul de mezclilla. Chapoteé un rato, tragando agua de mar, desesperada por salir. Con trabajo me puse de pie, con mi cara hecha un enorme puchero de enojo. Caminé con la horrible sensación de pesadez en las piernas. Gajeel estaba con el agua a las rodillas y los brazos cruzados, riéndose de mí._

_-¡Hey enana! ¿No que no te gustaban esas ropas?_

_Señalaba mi pecho. En verdad, estaba muy enfurecida. El hecho de estar mojada hizo que mi ropa se transparentase, dejando que Gajeel notara el bikini naranja que llevaba puesto bajo la blusa. Me quité esta última muy molesta y la arrojé sobre su cara antes de darme la vuelta y antes por supuesto de sentir la imponente fuerza del mar golpear mi espalda. Caía, estaba segura de ver de frente el agua y la arena, de azotar mi pequeño cuerpo sobre el revoltoso y salado lodo del fondo. Pero en lugar de ello, como magnetismo, mi cuerpo fue atraído, tirando de mi muñeca, luego mi cintura fue envuelta de sus brazos. Lo miré de cerca, respirando despacio, tan cerca de su cuerpo, tan cerca de su rostro, tan cerca de sus labios. Estaba convencida de que mis mejillas reventarían en cualquier instante._

_-Creo que se te cayó esto-me soltó y quitó de su cabeza mi blusa, sobreponiéndola en mi pecho._

_-Gracias-dije como un susurro. Los escalofríos me recorrían el cuerpo como diminutas mariposas que rozan con sus alas._

_Un cuchicheo. Un cuchicheo y una risa. ¡Cómo pude olvidarlo! Mis compañeros nos miraban boquiabiertos. Brinqué y salí a prisa del agua. Gajeel solo bajó la mirada y ser rio, negando con la cabeza, para seguirme después. Yo estaba sentada donde antes, esperando que la bondad de la madre naturaleza se manifestara, sepultándome en una inmensa duna donde nadie me encontrara jamás. Él tiró una toalla sobre mi cabeza. Aún nos miraban ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué no se ocupaban en otra cosa?_

_-¡Miren todos! ¡Son los delfines!_

_La gente corrió y se acercó a la playa, sacando sus cámaras para fotografiar o video grabar el espectáculo. Me puse de pie, quitándome de encima la blusa mojada junto con la toalla y fui donde todos los demás, pero lo más atrás que podía. Había alguien más detrás de mí. Primero, su piel rozó la mía. Luego, su brazo rozó mi hombro. Ignoré lo que pasaba, solo me dejaba llevar como si se tratara de un vals épico. Su brazo rodeó disimuladamente el mio y su mano bajó con lentitud hasta que nuestros dedos se hubieron enlazado. Le sonreí completamente sonrojada, él me correspondió con una sonrisa tierna. Apreté su mano. El atardecer era precioso, pintando de cobrizos tonos el mar azul, creando una maravillosa vista, conjugada con los grisáceos mamíferos que sacaban sus aletas o brincaban en el vasto mar. Yo no vi nada de eso. Estaba perdida en él, en sus ojos… No, no estaba perdida. Me había encontrado y era a su lado._

* * *

_Ya casi oscurecía y él seguía sentado junto a mí. Tanta emoción me dio hambre, así que saqué la mitad de un melón y una cuchara de mi bolso, disponiéndome a comer. Sabía que me miraba con gracia, como si fuera un extraño bichito en un hábitat distinto al acostumbrado. Después de que los delfines dejaron de desfilar la gente reanudó sus actividades, me soltó la mano y siguió como si nada ocurriera. Triste, porque mi cuerpo gritaba por ser enterrado en esa arena. La brisa marina me golpeó. Temblé un poco. Seguía mojada y como en mis planes no estaba ser remojada, no llevé ropa además de la que estaba usando._

_- Te cambio mi remera por tu cuchara- ahí estaba él de nuevo, hablándome sin mirar mi cara._

_-¿Quieres mi cuchara?_

_-Solo si no preguntas más._

_Me encogí de hombros. Era un trato justo donde, tal vez, yo salía más beneficiada._

_-Toma- extendí el cubierto. Tenía grabado un colibrí en el mango. La tomó y dejó su remera sobre mis piernas. Me apresuré a ponérmela, sintiendo el calor que aún permanecía en ella, con su aroma. Me paré, levanté todas mis cosas, mirándolo, sentado todavía en la arena._

_-¡Levy!- detrás de nosotros un chico moreno me gritaba. La sorpresa se marcó en mi expresión al verlo._

_-¡Gray!- exclamé bastante feliz- ¿qué haces aquí?_

_-Estaba por allá con algunos amigos, vine a eso de los delfines como los demás- si, ahora que lo mencionaba, mi pregunta parecía bastante tonta.- te vi y pensé que podría llevarte a casa._

_-Sí claro, solo que...- lo busqué a mi alrededor, pero ya no estaba. Era como si el mar lo hubiese tragado._

_-¿Entonces? ¿Nos vamos?_

_-Vamos Gray._

_Abordamos un volvo azul, donde fuimos callados casi todo el camino excepto por una que otra pregunta que nos hacíamos de tanto en tanto. El trayecto no era muy largo sin embargo, mi cabeza todo el tiempo se ocupó en peguntarse donde estaba Gajeel._

_-¿Levy?_

_-¿Si?- dije aún ensimismada._

_-Ya llegamos._

_Me erguí sobre el asiento, girando la cabeza tanto como podía, verificando la veracidad de aquello que Gray afirmaba._

_-Mira, ahí esta tu novio- señalaba al frente._

_Contemplé enseguida la casa de los Dragneel, en cuyo frente hallaba sentado Gajeel. Cruzamos miradas por un momento, en la espesura de la noche y con el ceño fruncido se incorporó y entró a la casa. ¡Un momento...!_

_-¡No es mi novio!_

_Gray rio al ver mi enrojecido rostro._

_-Pero él está enamorado de ti._

_¿Ena...morado?_

_- Su_ _mirada lo grita Levy. – Dijo con mucha seguridad en la voz._

_Incliné la cabeza, jugando con el borde de la camisa de Gajeel._

_-No diré nada si eso te preocupa.- Besó mi frente. Baje del auto, di las gracias y lo vi marcharse. Me dirigí hasta la entrada de mi casa, donde mi madre ya me esperaba. La saludé y corrí hasta mi habitación. Él estaba allí, en su ventana. Me quité su ropa, tomando fuerza la arrojé logrando apenas que él pudiera atraparla._

_-Gracias- le dije, sonriendo._

_-Por nada enana- la acercó a su nariz discretamente. Mi cuerpo se erizó por completo- ¿quién era ese?_

_-Mi mejor amigo._

_Me sonrió echando la remera sobre su hombro._

_-Buenas noches enana._

_No le contesté porque, para variar, me dejó sola. Tomé una ducha para quitarme el agua salada. Luego me tiré en la cama, exhausta. Solo las palabras de Gray taladraban en mi cabeza._

_"Pero él está enamorado de ti..."_

* * *

__**Aaaww! Que cursi soy a veces XD Espero que les haya gustado, hubo partes que quedaron algo "perdidas" pero eso fue porque escribí en medio de mi clase de Derecho Agrario ¬¬' En fin... Gracias por sus reviews, me hacen sentir bien ^^ Por supuesto, se aceptan reclamos, dudas, botellazos, bombas molotov y otras cosas que quieran lanzar ^^U**

Que pasen un lindo día :) Un beso ¡Abur!


	5. Los Momentos de mi Vida

**Hola :) Bueno, sin mucho bla, bla, bla, les dejo este capítulo.**

**Notas de la Autora:**

****Lo que está escrito así es el presente.

_Lo que está así son los recuerdos de __Levy._

_**Lo que está escrito así son citas de los personajes.**  
_

**Ya sé que esta todo revuelto, pero me cuesta ordenar mis tarea.**

* * *

**Los Momentos de mi Vida**

-Entonces así es como conoces al 'novio' de Juvia- Cana estaba recostada en la cama de Lucy, jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

-Sí, por eso me sorprendí cuando supe lo de la orden de restricción. No soy experta en esas cosas, pero conociendo a Gray, debió ser grave.- dijo Levy, observando a su compañera en sostén, con las piernas recargadas en la pared. -¿por qué dices que se fue Lucy?

-¿Ah?- La morena pareció sorprendida con la pregunta- Fue a lo de su mamá. Hoy es su aniversario Luctuoso o algo así. Por eso Erza me dejó dormir en la habitación de ustedes por estas noches. ¿Te molesta que esté aquí?

La peli azul se giró sobre su cama, dándole la espalda a Cana.

-No, está bien. Yo no tengo problemas.

-Y dime Levy, ¿qué haces para divertirte con Lucy? ¿O es que sólo leen toda la noche?

-¡Claro que no leemos siempre! Más bien, platicamos de nuestras tristes y deprimentes vidas.

Una estruendosa carcajada de Cana inundó la habitación. Luego, escucharon un grito de alguna de las habitaciones que las dejó atónitas, con las miradas fijas la una en la otra, por un momento.

-¿Qué fue eso Cana?

-Seguramente llegó una chica nueva. Mejor apagamos las luces y…

-¡No!-Levy se abalanzó sobre Cana para evitar que bajara los apagadores- Nunca apagamos la luz.

-¿Tienes miedo? ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?- Cana dejó un espacio libre en la cama para esperar la respuesta de la peli azul.

-Está bien- se acostó en el espacio vacío. Abrazó a Cana con ternura.-Gracias.

-Por nada, enana- Talló la cabeza de su compañera, que la soltó de inmediato, totalmente helada.

-No… no me llames así… él… él…-las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos pero las contuvo. Cana notó su error y abrazó de vuelta a Levy.

-Tranquila, tranquila… Cuéntame lo que te pasa, querida.

Sin fuerzas ya, Levy tomó aire con lágrimas rondando por sus mejillas, que terminaban entre los pechos de Cana. Estaba harta, cansada, mes y medio allí era una completa tortura.

_Cocinaba galletas con trocitos de fresas. Mi mamá tuvo que salir de la ciudad esa mañana. Me refugie en la cocina, para olvidarme un poco de mi miserable vida. Ya habían pasado diez días desde la playa y Gajeel se alejó aún más. Sentía que me evitaba, que no quería hablar conmigo y las estúpidas palabras de Gray sonaban muchas veces en mi cabeza. Si era cierto lo que decía ¿por qué él se alejaba? ¿Porqué no me decía nada si yo…? Aaarrrgg! Mezclé con más fuerza la mezcla de harina y huevos que tenía en un bol plateado. Tocaron la puerta de la cocina. Fui hasta allí y abrí._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- Mi voz tembló un poco al ver a Gajeel en la puerta._

_-Pues… ¿Cómo estás?- no sé si era mi idea o estaba nervioso._

_-Bien, gracias por preguntar ¿Quieres pasar? Estoy haciendo galletas._

_-¿Y tu mamá?_

_Me reí. Recordaba que mi madre lo odiaba._

_-No está, no te preocupes. Ven- lo tomé de la mano, atrayéndolo- te serviré un poco de limonada._

_Se sentó en un banquillo frente a la barra mientras que yo le llevaba un vaso de limonada fría. Agradeció pero no la tocó. Solo me miraba trabajar._

_-¿Por qué haces galletas, enana?_

_-Mis nervios. Tengo que controlar mi ansiedad, por ello cocino cuando me siento frustrada o muy enojada. Eso evita que tome tantas pastillas._

_-¿Y estás enojada ahora?_

_-No lo estoy-Lo miré de frente. Acercó el vaso a sus labios pero se detuvo.- Levy- Me llamó por mi nombre. Volví a poner atención en él.-No tengo nada que hacer esta noche y… me preguntaba si tú…si quieres, claro… ¿me acompañarías en una caminata?_

_Simple. Mi corazón dio un vuelco dentro de mi pecho. Creí que caía desde el cielo, la emoción me recorría la piel y exhalaba todos esos sentimientos. Tantas veces lo leí, tantas veces lo escribí y nunca. Nunca. ¿Así se siente? _

_-No estaría mal.- le extendí la mano para pactar la cita. Me correspondió… ¡Dios! Si no fuera por esta barra que nos separa…- Nos vemos esta noche._

_-A las ocho, tocaré tu puerta._

_-Y sobre eso, ¿cómo llegaste a la puerta de mi cocina?_

_-La rejilla no es tan alta que digamos.- Se levantó y salió por donde había entrado. Yo seguí con lo mío, batiendo con fuerza, pero esta vez, era la emoción en mi cuerpo. _

* * *

_¡Qué debo usar! Nunca en mi vida había tenido una cita. Aunque no estaba segura que esto fuera una cita o algo así. De todas formas, estaba oscuro y no podía permitirme salir como una cualquiera a la calle. Miré el reloj del computador. Siete cincuenta. Ignoraba si él era puntual, pero yo seguía en ropa interior rodeada de ropas por todas partes. Tocaron la puerta y mi mente se bloqueó de inmediato. Tomé un vestido azul muy infantil, poniéndomelo a prisa mientras bajaba las escaleras corriendo. Me alisé el cabello antes de abrir. Lo miré, me miró. Salí y cerré la puerta, dejando un corto espacio entre nosotros, que él se encargó de agrandar. Fue hasta la acera en silencio y comenzó a caminar. Suspiré. Me ilusionaba por nada, ya era el mismo de siempre._

_Me llevó por varias calles de la ciudad que ya conocía. No sé que tenía de espectacular la caminata, íbamos en silencio, aunque eso no le quitaba lo agradable de su compañía. Llegamos al parque donde se hizo el día de campo. Mi sonrisa se disparó al recordar que ahí me habló por primera vez. Seguimos un rato, hasta estar de frente a un tupido montón de sauces llorones donde había un pequeño pasaje oscuro. Entró ahí, pero yo me quedé parada afuera._

_-¿No piensas venir?-me miró por sobre su hombro._

_-No estoy segura de entrar ahí-señalé el pasaje con el índice- se ve oscuro, nadie me asegura que no me quieres hacer daño._

_Resopló._

_-Entonces, caminamos aquí en vano. _

_-Si te importa tanto-di unos pasos inseguros hacia él-podrías tomarme de la mano para que confíe._

_Lo hizo. Tomó mi pequeña mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos. No me miraba, iba con la vista al frente. Pronto, una luz plateada nos cubrió el cuerpo. Un círculo hecho por los mismos árboles, dejaba el centro despejado con una pequeñita fuente de granito que borboteaba un agua cristalina. El lugar era precioso, nunca lo había visto. Gajeel soltó mi mano y se sentó en el suelo. Hice lo mismo, mirando el cielo lleno de estrellas que nos coronaba._

_-Quería que vieras esto enana. Eres la única que me ha tratado bien aquí. Todo el mundo piensa que soy malo y esas cosas que han dicho de mí. _

_-A mi no me importa lo que hayas hecho. Así como eres, así te quiero.- "te quiero" ¡Se lo dije! Sabía que yo era una idiota por decir semejante cosa._

_Parecía que no me escuchó, sólo miraba al cielo, pensativo._

_-Mi padre me trajo aquí hace años, cuando este parque aún no se construía. Yo era un niño de once años, veníamos de visita a donde mis tíos. Mamá acababa de morir, mi padre solo trataba de distraerme, decía que ella siempre me cuidaría desde donde estuviera, que siempre estaría con nosotros, dijo que él nunca me dejaría solo. Cinco años después tomó una misión en otro país y nunca más lo volví a ver. Viví solo desde entonces, nunca cree lazos con nadie. No tenía a nadie en el mundo, nada por lo cual vivir. Pero ahora- Aún con los ojos repletos en lágrimas, noté su mirada escarlata clavándose en mi- Tú, Levy McGarden, te apareces de la nada, en el único momento en el que no puedo permitirme ser frágil. Te apareces en todo momento, incluso en mis sueños… me dices que me quieres. Tal vez no entiendas lo que dijiste, pero para mí, significa mucho._

_Tenía el corazón escalándome vertiginosamente en la garganta. No tenía las palabras exactas para decirle, porque, para mi desgracia, tenía razón. Estaba segura de lo que dije, porque mi alma gritaba que lo quería, sentía que todo a mí alrededor me golpeaba, que el universo se ponía de mi lado para estar junto a él y, a pesar de ello, no comprendía cómo podía hacerlo._

_-Gajeel… yo…- No podía evitar que mi voz se entrecortara y mis lágrimas me traicionaran, cayendo por mis mejillas. Puso uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios para evitar que siguiera hablando._

_-¿Te arrepientes de lo que dijiste?_

_Bajé la mirada. No sabía que decir. El miró nuevamente al cielo y permanecimos en silencio por un rato. Con el dorso de mis manos, limpié las lágrimas mis mejillas. Tragué en seco._

_-Nunca me arrepiento de nada. No sé cómo, pero te quiero. Y nunca había sentido estas ganas de…-solté un gruñido al no saber expresarme- estas ganas de no separarme de alguien. Gajeel, yo te quiero._

_-¿Estás segura de lo que dices?_

_Me arrojé sobre su pecho, tomándolo por los hombros. Clavé mis ojos en sus labios. Perdí la noción de mí, sucumbí ante mis más inocentes deseos. Me acerqué sintiendo su respiración sobre mi rostro, la distancia entre nosotros se cortaba cada vez más, hasta que desapareció por completo cuando, por fin, tuve sus labios apresados entre los míos. Nuestro beso era tan perfecto, tan dulce y único como la danza de las grullas. Era nuestro momento de desahogo, las ganas que consumían nuestros cuerpos se saciaron en ese preciso momento. Despacio, comencé a alejarme. Gajeel acarició mi cabello, pasándolo por detrás de mi oreja. Yo solo le sonreí, sonrojada y apenada. Me besó en la frente y con un suave movimiento me recostó sobre el pasto, pasando su mano bajo mi cabeza. Me besó una vez más, yo acariciaba los piercings en su oreja, luego su cabello, sus brazos…. Cerré el puño con fuerza en su pecho. ¡Tenía que ser real! Debía ser para siempre…_

_-Te amo Enana- Fue como un susurro que me envolvió por completo._

_-Y yo a ti Gajeel- Y mi cabeza gritaba repetidas veces: Debe durar para siempre…_

_Me abrazó junto a su pecho, así permanecimos un buen rato, platicando sobre cualquier tontería, nada podría echar a perder este momento. Cuando notamos que la oscuridad era más densa, comenzamos caminar de vuelta casa, justo como lo hicimos antes, solo con la diferencia de nuestras manos unidas, inseparables. Llegamos a la puerta de mi casa, me miró fijo y besó mi frente con ternura. _

_-¿Quieres caminar conmigo el miércoles? _

_-Claro que sí. Pero esta vez te esperaré en el parque, porque tengo clase – Asintió con la cabeza. Faltaban dos días, aún estaba frente a mí y ya lo extrañaba._

_Se alejó de a poco, hasta que entró a su casa, en silencio. Pasaba de media noche. Me quedé con la cabeza recargada sobre la puerta, observando el cielo estrellado de finales de julio. Di un largo suspiro, coronado con una sonrisa que permaneció en mí hasta que entre a la casa. Me acerqué a la cocina con cautela al notar que había una luz encendida. Sentada sobre un banquillo con una taza de té en las manos, estaba ella._

_-Ma...má- mi voz se quebró con la sorpresa que causaba verla ahí. Se suponía que estaba de viaje, que no volvería hasta mañana en la mañana._

_-Buenas noches Levy- dijo con calma. Nos miramos por un momento-¿sabes lo que pasará ahora?_

_Ese tono de sorna. Sí, lo sabía._

_Subí a mi habitación en completo silencio. Esperaba verlo, de pie en su balcón, pero no estaba. Miré los montones de ropa tirados alrededor mío, derrotada. Comencé a recoger todo con calma, mientras mi cabeza trataba de hallar la forma de decirle, que estaba castigada._

* * *

_Ni siquiera me dejó ir a clase o salir al patio. Mi madre convirtió nuestra casa en mi prisión. Y él no estaba, no estuvo esa noche, ni la siguiente. Ya era miércoles, cerca de las diez de la noche y caía una terrible lluvia sobre la ciudad. Idiota, me llamaba una y otra vez a mi misma. No le pude decir que no iría a nuestra cita, debía estar esperándome bajo la lluvia mientras yo estaba aquí, dando vueltas por mi habitación, maldiciendo una y otra vez. Solté un suspiro largo cuando el reloj marcó las diez. Me sentía derrotada por no ser más fuerte y luchar por lo que quería, por lo que amaba como nunca a nadie, no fui capaz de defenderme y solo cedí ante mi madre. Ceder. Lo llevaba haciendo desde hace años; siempre fui la chica frágil de cuerpo y sentimientos, necesité un apoyo para no caer en la depresión. Mi madre, mi tía Eleanor, Gray y su familia… tanta gente preocupada por mí, por la persona que ahora quería ser libre. Por el ave que anhelaba el viento lejos de la jaula. _

_Una sombra se proyectó por sobre mí, proveniente de la ventana. Giré sobre mi eje para percatarme de que Gajeel, estaba de pie afuera de mi ventana, con el agua cubriéndole todo el cuerpo. Me apresuré a quitar el cerrojo de la ventana, para sentir de pronto el impacto de un abrazo y mi ropa siendo humedecida gracias a su presencia. Escuché el goteo incesante junto a la ventisca que azotaba las paredes afuera. Cerré mis brazos alrededor de su espalda, tranquilizándolo, queriendo volverme uno a su lado. _

_-Pensé que…-dijo Gajeel con un deje de angustia en su voz. Él, estaba siendo débil, por mí._

_-Estoy bien, solo que mi mamá, la otra noche y no te vi en la ventana y…-Me deshacía en explicaciones que Él calló con un beso. Tomo mi rostro asustadizo entre sus manos._

_-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso, Levy! ¡Me muero si a ti…! ¿Entendiste?_

_Asentí apenada, con la cabeza baja y los ojos a punto de llanto. Tomaba mis hombros con fuerza, recriminando lo mismo que yo antes, solo que su voz era la de alguien que siente el dolor de perder a alguien que ama. Levantó mi cabeza por el mentón, clavando en mí sus ojos que gritaban que… Mis dedos se clavaron en su espalda y mis labios se perdieron en los suyos. Me aferré a su cuerpo como si de ello dependiera mi vida. Realmente, ahora, mi vida dependía de su vida. _

_Recargados sobre la ventana, con las gotas de lluvia perlando los cristales, abrazados y adormilados, pero juntos. Todo a mí alrededor parecía ser la calma después de la tormenta._

_-Levy- Giré mi cabeza con los ojos entrecerrados.- Esta es…_

_Lo sabía. Mi corazón se encogió para protegerse, pero era demasiado tarde. Fue solo un sueño._

_-… este Lunes debo estar en la capital._

_Por ello es que no debía enamorarme. No debía permitir que alguien de mente tan frágil…_

_-Puede ser la última vez que estemos juntos_

…_se enamore._

_-Mi audiencia es el Lunes, si me hayan culpable del caso, yo…_

_Coloqué dos dedos sobre sus labios, callándole._

_-¿Lo hiciste? ¿Fuiste tú quién mató a esa persona?_

_El peso del silencio nos cubrió. Solo había luz de luna que se filtraba por el ventanal, marcando sombras plateadas en nosotros._

_-Ahí estaré Gajeel. Te prometo que ahí estaré.- Volví a acurrucarme a su lado sin esperar una respuesta. Conocía la verdad. Cuando amas de verdad, conoces todo sobre el otro, aún sin palabras._

* * *

Lucy y Cana permanecían pegadas una a la otra, mordiendo un trozo de almohada cada una, en señal de nerviosismo. Ninguna de las dos emitía sonido alguno, mientras clavaban sus miradas crispadas de nervios sobre la McGarden. Tenían las piernas recogidas sobre la cama de Lucy. Levy, en cambio, colgaba los pies de su propia cama, ignorando las miradas, con el rostro sombrío por los recuerdos. Por fin, Cana suspiró, sentándose de manera correcta en la cama.

-¿Por ese hombre te convertiste en una maldita suicida?

Los ojos de Levy la traspasaron como dagas, antes de sentir la palma de su mano estrellarse sobre la mejilla derecha de la castaña. Lucy solo pudo soltar un gritillo por la impresión que aquella escena le causaba. Nunca pensó ver a Levy golpeando a Cana.

-Yo no soy una maldita suicida- Levy les daba la espalda, hablando con un lúgubre tono. Cana, por su parte, tallaba la mejilla violentada a manera de consuelo.-Todo fue… un…

La peli azul se dejó caer sobre la alfombra deshecha en llanto. Lucy, como acto maternal, la cubrió en un abrazo.

_Salí decidida de mi habitación. A partir de escuchar las palabras de mi madre, antes de girar el pomo de la puerta en la cocina, todo transcurrió tan rápido._

_-¿A dónde vas tan temprano Levy?_

_-Necesito salir-Apoyé la cabeza sobre la puerta. Mi voz era un susurro._

_-Sabes que no puedes ir a ningún lado._

_-Mamá… necesito salir ya mismo. Iré a la capital._

_-Te equivocas, estás castigada._

_-¿Mamá?- Antes, en mi habitación, miré un frasco de pastillas. Desde que él me vio con mi top y los shorts, no necesité tomar ni una droga, solo cocinaba, pero siempre sonreía. Ella no lo sabía. Caminé hasta la mesa donde mi madre preparaba el desayuno. Acababa de picar algunas zanahorias, lo sabía, aún tenía el cuchillo y la tabla de picado cerca. Recorrí es borde de la mesa con los dedos. - ¿Me dejarás salir solo por esta vez? Prometo que luego me quedaré para siempre encerrada… solo te pido que me dejes salir hoy._

_Ella suspiró y sonrió. En mi garganta, una granada me tomaba el tiempo en que mi llanto se detonaría._

_-Solo falta una semana para que comiencen las clases Levy. Entonces podrás salir, ese fue el trato._

_Mi madre se giró para verificar el guiso que tenía sobre la estufa. Mis dedos toparon con el cuchillo. Lo acaricié y fuera de mí, coloqué la punta cerca de mi cuello. Ella volvió a la mesa, tirando el plato que sostenía en las manos, al verme._

_-¿Qué haces Levy?- Dijo espantada._

_-Nada. Déjame salir, por favor.-Aún permanecía tranquila. Nunca me exalté, mi voz se mantenía inquebrantable, aunque casi inaudible._

_-Levy, entiende, es solo un capricho. Baja eso por favor._

_¿Un capricho? No lo entendía. Nadie lo entendió nunca. La necesidad de una familia, de libertad, nada de eso fue un capricho. Él no lo era. Si no podía estar con él en ese momento, yo…_

_Ahí estaban sus palabras, aquella mañana en que salió de mi habitación:_

_**¿Sabes que la condena por asesinato es la pena de muerte?**_

_Si él no estaría más…_

_-¡Levyyyy!-Escuché a mi madre gritando mi nombre y luego… Nada._

_Un constante pitido me despertó. Quise tragar saliva, pero mi garganta estaba seca y con un terrible dolor. Pude apenas levantar mis manos. Las miré, completamente amoratadas, con dos agujas conectadas a mí; una que llevaba un líquido transparente y otra, el carmín inconfundible de la sangre. La luz del sol resultaba un poco molesta, pero no pude hacer nada para evitarlo. Estaba recostada en lo que supe, era la cama de un hospital. De a uno, los recuerdos fueron pasando por mi mente. El cuchillo rasgando mi piel, mi madre pidiendo ayuda, los paramédicos proporcionándome los primeros auxilios, la loca lucha que tuve con las enfermeras para evitar que me pusieran cualquier líquido. Todo. Miré a un lado mío y tuve que parpadear varias veces para creer lo que veía. Sobre una silla, cubierto por un saco, estaba mi padre. Intenté hablarle, pero solo pude soltar algunos gruñidos, lo suficiente como para despertarlo y llamar su atención. Aún amodorrado, me dirigió una cálida sonrisa. _

_-Buenos días Levy- Se levantó, acercándose a mi lado.-Me alegro que estés bien. Tu madre me llamó muy preocupada._

_Tenía un dolor insoportable al intentar moverme. Me llevé una mano al cuello y sentí la venda que me cubría. _

_-Lo… lo siento- dije apenas con un hilo de voz._

_-No te preocupes, lo importante es que sigues viva.-Tomó mi mano y la apretó por un momento. Le sonreí, comprendiendo.-Tengo que hablar de algunas cosas contigo. –Acercó si asiento hasta mi camilla, con un tono más serio en la voz.-Tu madre y yo, pensamos que no esta bien lo que hiciste y que tal vez tus nervios llegaron a su punto límite. La cuestión es que ella teme que lo vuelvas a hacer, no importa el motivo…_

_¡Gajeel!_

_-Papá-dije lo más fuerte que mi voz me lo permitía- ¿qué pasó con Ga… con el sobrino de los Dragneel?_

_Bajó la mirada. _

_-Eso no es importante ahora, Levy._

_-Por favor papá.-Nunca me lleve del todo bien con aquél hombre, pero le quería. Y muchas veces lo extrañé. _

_-Lo hallaron culpable Levy. Ya pasaron 3 días desde la fecha que determinaron para la…_

_Culpable…_

_-Te decía que, luego de pensarlo mucho, decidimos que lo mejor es internarte en una clínica de rehabilitación, el tiempo que los médicos crean necesario y que vean notable mejoría. Espero que no pongas resistencia en ello, es por tu bien._

_Ya no tenía nada por lo cual vivir. Aquí, en la luna o en el infierno. Me daba igual donde estuviera mi cuerpo, si mi corazón se había ido con él._

Era el décimo día de noviembre. No había duda de ello, Levy contó a la perfección los días desde que Lucy volvió de la ceremonia de su madre. Y de eso ya eran más de 15 días. También, hacía tres meses en la clínica. Se oyó el ruido de la puerta abrirse. Era bastante temprano. Erza permanecía de pie en el marco de la puerta con una tablilla de anotaciones en la mano y una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Prepara tus cosa McGarden-Le dijo con su acostumbrado tono autoritario- Te vas a casa.

* * *

***esquiva botellazos* Ya sé que soy una pésima escritora u.u pero intento mejorar :) **

**Gracias a quienes leyeron. Un beso ¡Abur!**


	6. Despídete

**Notas de la Autora:**

Lo que está escrito así es el presente.

_Lo que está así son los recuerdos y pensamientos de __Levy._

_**Lo que está escrito así son citas de los personajes.**_

_****_****Esta vez, los pensamientos de Levy van mezclados con la narración :)**

* * *

__**Despídete**

_Una enfermera me acompañaba por el pasillo crema, se escuchaban mis indecisas pisadas y las fuertes pisadas de mi acompañante sobre la duela. Pequeña, frágil, llevaba sujetas en los brazos, pegado al pecho, un par de sábanas, un libro y un cepillo de dientes, la cabeza baja y el corazón… _

_La pelirroja detrás de mi abrió una puerta, girando el pomo dorado muy bien pulido de forma brusca. De entre la penumbra que daba la habitación, logré ver a una rubia con la espalda sobre la cama y las piernas sobre la pared dejando que sus cabellos rozaran la percudida alfombra azul que adornaba la habitación. No se percató de nuestra entrada, pues absorbía de manera impresionante un libro de gruesa portada, cuyo nombre no se distinguía por el paso de los años._

_No había ni una sola ventana. Lo noté desde que mi madre, con lágrimas en los ojos, me dejó en la oficina del director de la clínica. Se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo al que no correspondí, no por falta de amor, sino de fuerzas en el alma. Mi vida se desmoronó frente a ella, aún tenía pulso, pero Levy murió cuando pasé ese cuchillo por mi cuello, cuando mi padre dijo que él era culpable. Levy estaba muerta y ahora solo soy un cascajo de lo que fui, encerrada en estas paredes._

_¿Por cuánto tiempo estaré aquí?_

—Tres meses Levy, realmente lo has hecho bien—Lucy ajustaba las cintillas de un vestido blanco que Levy usaba en ese instante. Había sido de ella y aunque la peli azul se resistió a aceptarlo por un momento, sus súplicas y cara de perrito sirvieron para que lo aceptaran "Se verá mejor en alguien libre" ese había sido el argumento de la rubia—, me alegro tanto de que seas libre ahora.

—Este concepto de libertad me asusta, hace tres meses que no veo a mi madre y no terminamos muy bien la última vez.

—Estarás bien Lee-chan, lo sé—La rubia tomó entre sus manos las de su amiga—, tú no estas tan mal como nosotras, fue sólo un momento de debilidad. Estarás bien.

—Tengo miedo. No quiero estar sola.

—No estarás sola. Yo estaré contigo, lo prometo— Suspiró—. Prometo recuperarme y no recaer para estar junto a ti muy pronto.

Esas palabras lograron arrancar una vaga sonrisa de Levy. Lucy le dio un beso en la mejilla y colocó sobre su hombro derecho una bandolera de pana marrón.

—Lleva todas tus cosas— Dijo Lucy, recibiendo otra sonrisa más de parte de Levy.

—Adiós Lucy. Gracias por todo.

Y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, luego de salir. Caminó una vez más por los pasillos color crema, con pasos inseguros, la cabeza en alto y el corazón muerto. Sólo latía para mantenerla en pie. Se encontró a su madre al abrir la puerta del director de la clínica, que se arrojó sobre su débil cuerpo en un prolongado abrazo. Levy intentó corresponder de la mejor manera posible, pero aún mantenía las espinas en los brazos. Ella, su madre, dirigió algunas palabras al director; para después tomarla de la mano y llevarla afuera, donde permanecía estacionado un auto verde olivo, el mismo de siempre. Subieron al auto y sin detenerse un momento más, emprendieron el silencioso viaje de vuelta a casa.

_Regresé a donde estuve, donde fui feliz. Ahora que estaba allí, mi alma se humedecía de los charcos de dolor tirados por todas partes, esparcidos como trampas del destino. Volví a la libertad hecha jaula._

Levy subió desganada hasta su habitación, seguida de su madre que llevaba su valija. Todo estaba en su lugar, limpísimo y en orden. Se acercó despacio hasta la ventana, esperando encontrar a alguien del otro lado, pero solo vio los ennegrecidos vidrios cerrados. Suspiró. Se convirtió en una víctima del esplín, que vagaría por las calles sin importarle nada. Notó sobre el escritorio varios libros, pudo distinguir la letra de Jet escrita en varios post-it colocados ahí. Definitivamente, su madre se había encargada de solicitar los deberes escolares del semestre, para no perderlo. Recargó su lánguido cuerpo en el marco de la ventana, la brisa de la tarde le golpeaba la cara. Hojas secas sobre el pasto le recordaban lo rápido que corrió el tiempo, dejando el estío atrás. Cayó en un profundo silencio consigo misma. No tenía las palabras adecuadas para levantarse al ánimo ahora mismo. No tenía nada.

—Si quieres podremos ir al cine o a cenar a alguna parte que prefieras— La mujer que la seguía había estado hablando sin que la peli azul le prestara el mínimo de atención.

—No, estoy bien mamá. Quiero estar sola un momento.

—Levy— Su madre intentó acercarse a ella, pero se detuvo, para evitar molestarla—, sé que fue mi culpa todo esto que pasó, lo siento en verdad. Quiero que volvamos a ser amigas, como antes, que perdones mi error y…

—Mamá— No la miró, pero su porcelánico rostro se perlaba con lágrimas—, no te odio ni me molesta, yo—_la verdad es que ya no siento nada—_ estoy bien, solamente quiero estar sola un momento.

Salió al pasillo, pero volvió pronto a donde estaba Levy.

—Lo olvidé por completo. Hay alguien que te espera abajo.

La miró extrañada, porque sabía que nadie podía esperarla. Ella no solía tener amigos. Nadie solía esperarla. Caminó dudosa sobre quién podría ser aquél que la visita. Al bajar despacio las escaleras, distinguió perfectamente unos mechones de cabello que conocía muy bien. Sonrió y apretó el paso. Aún con la bandolera cruzada sobre el pecho y la sonrisa en el rostro, se posó frente a su visitante, quién se puso de pie y correspondió con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡Natsu!— Se hicieron en un fraternal abrazo— ¡Cuánto tiempo!

El peli rosa sacó de su chaqueta un pañuelo con el que secó algunas lágrimas que permanecían en el rostro de Levy.

—Lo sé, extrañé tu presencia.

—Tu padre me dijo que estabas trabajando en una importante empresa ¡Felicidades!

—Sí— se rascó la nuca con gracia—, aunque normalmente solo lo paso jugando damas chinas contra el computador, pero intento enfocarme en el trabajo.

Una risa sincera. La primera en mucho tiempo.

—Me preguntaba si quisieras salir a caminar un rato. Quiero platicar contigo, en un año debieron pasar muchas cosas.

Los castaños ojos dela chica se posaron de inmediato en su madre. Ella asintió con delicadeza.

—Prometo traerla de vuelta, señora McGarden.

—Vayan con cuidado chicos, por favor.

Natsu tomó un diario que permanecía doblado por dos en la mesita de la sala, dirigiéndose a la puerta principal, dando paso a Levy. El refrescante viento del otoño se coló por los bordes del vestido blanco de la chica, mientras caminaban por las calles del vecindario, acercándose cada vez más al parque. El corazón de Levy se corrugó un poco, su garganta se secó como el desierto, más con las manos hechas puño, siguió con decisión. Tenía que sobrevivir a los recuerdos de él, de su pasado. Esta vez, Levy McGarden sería fuerte.

— ¿No tienes nada para contarme, Levy? Te he venido contando todo de mí en el camino y sigues sin hacer ningún comentario.

Miraba, con la cabeza baja, el empedrado camino que recorría el parque. Sus botines marrones sonaban hueco al andar, como suena un árbol derrumbado. Al menos así le parecía a ella.

— ¿Has tenido esa sensación, Natsu?— El peli rosa la miró fijo al escuchar su pregunta, prestándole atención—. Cuando duele tanto recordar, ¿La has tenido? Eso de, recordar una vez más, como para corroborar que fue cierto; pero después, es como si tu propia mente barriera todo aquello que te hizo reír tanto y luego llorar tanto, para evitar seguir atormentándote… ¿Te pasa también a ti?

Natsu pudo notar una rígida mueca en el rostro de Levy, que intentaba ser una sonrisa, solo que su dolor evitaba que lo fuese.

—Sí, también me pasa Levy.

—Me aferré a mi dolor por mucho tiempo. Fui una chica indefensa, que no quería arriesgar nada por no sentir el dolor, y cuando por fin me decidí a sentir, la vida me abofeteó de la manera más grotesca posible. Ya no recuerdo, ni siento nada. Ya no tengo nada para contar.

Sus pies los llevaron, al parecer sin voluntad, hasta la entrada de un pasaje de sauces llorones. El viento sacudía los árboles y el cabello de Levy, quien miró desolada a dónde fueron a parar.

Natsu se aclaró la garganta, metiendo la mano dentro de su chaqueta para sentir el diario que llevaba con él.

_Ahí estábamos, de pie, a la entrada del lugar donde toqué su corazón. Algo me desgarraba por dentro, gritándome "¡Corre, idiota! Sálvate ahora que puedes" Era algo estúpido a estas alturas._

—_**Te amo Enana**_

_Si tan solo nadie hubiera dicho nada…_

— ¿Lo amas?

—Lo amé. Porque ya no es. Porque, si seguía haciéndolo, yo…

Las lágrimas la inundaron, más no salían porque ella no quería llorar más.

— ¿Sabes?— Dijo Natsu, con un tono más animado, tratando de alegrar a la chica—, Igneel Dragneel es alguien bastante popular en Era, la capital. Fue fácil encontrar trabajo si uno de los mejores abogados de Fiore te recomienda.

—Tienes suerte de tener un padre tan importante.

Ninguno de los dos se miraba, sus ojos se perdían en la espesura de los árboles.

— También tiene sus desventajas. Aunque, no son tantas—sacó por fin el diario del interior de su chaqueta, entregándoselo a la chica, aún doblado por la mitad—. Por cierto, te traje esto. Es de hace dos semanas, supuse que querrías estar al tanto de lo que ha pasado en el exterior durante tu ausencia.

Tomó el fajo de papel grisáceo entre sus delicadas manos y lo abrió para leer el titular.

_Deje caer el diario que Natsu me entregó. Clavé mi mirada nerviosa sobre él, que tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Corrí, con la adrenalina golpeando mis sienes, adentrándome cada vez más en ese pasaje, entre los cobrizos tonos de las hojas secas y lo rosado de las nubes al atardecer. El viento que refrescaba, comenzaba a causar estragos sobre mis hombros que se erizaban al sentirlo. Llegué casi sin respiración hasta el centro de los árboles, donde estaba la fuente de granito borboteando agua. Cubrí mi boca para sofocar los sollozos que se escapaban intrépidamente de mi garganta. Tenía que ser fuerte, no debía ser más yo. Prometí olvidarlo todo, borrar de mí ser todo residuo que quedara de su existencia, para dejar de sufrir. Ahora, solo quedaba… continuar._

Natsu la miró alejarse, correr con esas piernas que parecían quebrarse a cada paso. Tenía ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón y esa sonrisa en el rostro. Miró al suelo, para leer una vez más el titular del diario que guardo desde que llegó a Magnolia, dispuesto a convencer a la madre de Levy para dejarla salir de aquél horrible lugar.

**Redfox exonerado del asesinato. Encuentran a los verdaderos culpables**

—Acabas de hacer algo muy bueno— dijo Natsu para sí mismo y su sonrisa se anchó un tanto más.

_Estaba de espaldas, mirando al cielo. Temí acercarme, por miedo de que todo esto fuera una ilusión…_

— _¿Gajeel?_

_Mi voz fue nada, pero él pudo oírla… él siempre me escuchó._

Era imposible detenerlo. El llanto de Levy se propagó por su ser, escapando en brillantes gotitas saladas. Emoción, alegría tal vez, hacia que las piernas le temblaran a cada paso en que se acercaba a él. Sus ojos se clavaron en ella como la primera vez que la miró, aquella tarde de verano, hace tan poco tiempo pero a Levy le parecieron siglos. Estuvieron frente a frente, sin decir nada, sin hacer más que respirar y aferrarse a este momento.

—Yo…

No la dejó continuar. Levantó la cabeza de Levy por la barbilla y apreció la cicatriz que tenía ahora en el cuello. Ella giró de lado la cabeza, avergonzada.

— ¿En qué estabas pensando, Enana?

_En ti… solamente pensé en ti._

Sonaba molesto. Levy no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, no quería que se enojara con ella.

—Lo lamento, no sé que pasó conmigo — Se abrazó a sí misma, para mitigar el frio que comenzaba a sentir_. _Buscó entre la bandolera que colgaba de su hombro y sacó algunas cucharas que le ofreció al chico. —Tengo esto, espero que sea suficiente para…

_¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? Lo necesario para no perderlo._

—…que sea suficiente para tenerte a mi lado por siempre.

Quizás ninguno de los dos dijo nada para no lastimarse. O quizás, no sabían que decir. Gajeel examinó la pequeña figura de la chica que amaba, ahora que extendía ciertos instrumentos de metal en sus manos. Los recibió, depositándolos de inmediato en el pasto. El sol estaba despidiéndose de a poco.

—Temí perderte— dijo, frio. —Temí que tú me dejaras.

—Yo solo quería estar contigo— Un murmullo salió de los pálidos labios de Levy.

Cada vez el ambiente se enfriaba más. Levy comenzaba a temblar por la brisa otoñal.

_Me envolvió con sus brazos. Me rodeo con su amor y mi soledad se deshizo ante su calidez. Extrañé tanto, desee tanto estar de nuevo a su lado, su compañía, mirarle y hablarle una vez más sin importarme lo que fuera._

_¿Una despedida? ¿Un corazón roto? ¿Un para siempre? _

Los sollozos se hicieron cada vez más fuertes, no lo evitaba ahora, lo único que necesitaba era de él para poder ser libre. Levy lloró hasta el cansancio, refugiada entre los brazos de Gajeel, adhiriéndose a su pecho.

La separó un momento de su lado. Secó las lágrimas que escurrían por su níveo rostro con el dorso de su mano.

—No es suficiente. No quiero más cucharas, solamente te quiero a ti.

La peli azul le sonrió tiernamente, parándose en puntas para besar su mejilla.

— No quiero perderte de nuevo Enana.

La tomó por la cintura y después de tanto, la besó.

No llevaba mucho de conocerlo y sabían que estaban destinados a estar juntos. No sabían mucho del otro, solo lo que sus corazones gritaban.

_Cuando amas de verdad, conoces todo sobre el otro, aún sin palabras._

_Ahora me tocaba mi final feliz. Nuestro final feliz… _

Alguien carraspeó detrás de la pareja. Un chico de cabello rosa se rascaba la nuca a modo de disculpa.

—No es que quiera interrumpir su momento mágico y así, pero prometí devolver a esta señorita a su casa.

La peli azul miró a Gajeel con preocupación. Olvidó por completo lo que su madre pudiera decirle. Él, notó esa preocupación, le besó la frente y sonrió.

—Tu madre no debería preocuparse enana. Ya bastante hizo con tenerme de huésped mientras tú volvías. Aunque ahora— Observó a Natsu que los esperaba— ¡Natsu! ¡Devuélveme tu habitación!

Levy sonrió. Tenía alguien a quién amar, un mejor amigo y una chica que prometió salir algún día. Tendría que pagarle el favor a Natsu también, después de todo intuía que él tuvo algo que ver para ayudarla a dejar la clínica. Y Lucy, ella nunca la dejó sola por tres meses. Sería cuestión de pensar un poquito.

_¿Natsu tendrá novia?..._

— ¡Enana! Si te quedas parada ahí nunca vamos a llegar.

—Lo lamento chicos. Natsu— se dirigió al peli rosa— Te preguntaré algo y espero que me contestes con la verdad.

Mientras la noche los cubría, los tres caminaban de vuelta a casa. Más tarde, una pareja de deseaba buenas noches, cada uno, desde su balcón.

* * *

**Es el final :) Ahora sí, porque me comentaron que si el capítulo pasado lo era. Pero no lo era, dije que tendría un final feliz aunque me costara mucho ¡jum!**

**Sé que no soy la mejor escritora del mundo (ni en el mundo de mi cabeza porque ahí todos son fans de Made-chan ) por lo mismo agradezco que hayan leído esta historia (bastante rara, por cierto...) **

**Gracias, gracias por sus reviews, críticas para mejorar, botellazos y halagos. Además, una disculpa por los horrores ortográficos, la mala redacción y si a alguien le crispé los nervios.**

**Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado este último capítulo, si no, están en todo su derecho de aventar tomatazos, Don Cangrejo los vende a 1 dólar :D**

**Y ahora, mi momento de Spoiler diario: ¡POBRE LECTOR! OSEA, LLORÉ T.T ¡Qué le pasa! ¡Sting ni se movió! Hasta el pobrecillo de Rogue abrazó a Forsch y... ¡Lector! T_T **

**Bueno, ¡ya!**

**Nos leemos :) ¡Abur!**


End file.
